


Lo siento/I'm Sorry

by BairnSidhe



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Singing, feelings reveal, gets lewd, musical style, starts depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, SPOILERS FOR COMICS.</p>
<p>Cougar sings his apology for taking a suicide task.  Jake sings his apology for not getting the stuff to make it less suicidal quickly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo siento/I'm Sorry

Lo siento, Carino,

I lied to get you away

I knew I bought death with my words

But I couldn’t lose you that day

 

I’m sorry, my beloved Cougs

I saw it at once in your eyes

You might be crappy at talking

But you’re ten times worse at your lies

 

Lo siento, Carino

I knew someone had to stay

Clay is our leader, Aisha our ticket, Pooch has a kid

And you are far too easy to sway

 

I’m sorry, my beloved Cougs

I understood your desperate tries

To get clear those you thought were needed

For mission or family or wives

 

Lo siento, Carino

You cannot hear what I say

But when the blast sounds, and no body found

Draw what conclusions you may

 

I’m sorry, my beloved Cougs

I’m climbing as I hear your cries

I know you’d call me a moron with a quirk of a brow

But today is the day nobody dies

 

Lo siento, mi Carino

I wish there’d been another day

A day to tell you my feelings of love

A day, a year, not enough time for all of the ways

 

I’m sorry, my beloved Cougar

That was sappier than grenedine slides

I got some duct tape, and plyers and a plan

I need at that panel, move aside

 

Lo siento, Carino

But, what did you say?

I think my English has left me or else

My mind having it’s way

 

Sorry, dear Cougar,

You heard me, I’m not really shy

I love you more than my favorite laptop

I said that once in front of the guys

 

Lo siento, Carino

I should have believed what you say

When we get out of the pipline

I’m kissing you right in the bay

 

I’m sorry Cougs,

I shouldn’t laugh at your lines

But that sounded dirty as fuck

Especially since you’re crawling behind

 

Lo siento, my Jake

I was not clear in what I say

I _meant_ to be dirty as fuck

You aren’t the only one here who is gay.


End file.
